


Switching Places

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Split Sparks [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Shenanigans, Split-Sparks, Twins, harry potter series - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: They have to take inspiration from somewhere.
Relationships: Frenzy & Rumble
Series: Split Sparks [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612990
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Switching Places

"We should do this," Rumble said, pointing at the human book he was reading.

Frenzy frowned and looked over his shoulder. "Gred and Forge?"

"Yeah, they're identical humans. They're actually called Fred and George, but can you imagine the chaos we could wreak if we started switching our paintjobs again and calling each other Frumble and Renzy?"

Frenzy's optics cycled wide. "Let's go!"

The two of them dashed out of their quarters.

Ravage huffed and put her head down on her paws. _Soundwave,_ she commed, _I recommend you ban the Harry Potter series before the younger twins get any more ideas._

There was a long period of static on the comm, likely their creator attempting to comprehend such a level of carnage. _Acknowledged._

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, I'm doing a [fic giveaway](https://autistic-lesamis.tumblr.com/post/190394946802/25k-kudos-fic-giveaway) in celebration of reaching 25000 kudos! **[Closes Tuesday, January 28, 2020 at 6:30PM PST]**


End file.
